


A Change in Pace

by Gingerbreadgirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Red and Blu, Red/Blu - Freeform, Sex, Sneaking, relationship, sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadgirl/pseuds/Gingerbreadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic finds his life to be going down hill as his job seems to become more and more monotonous. That is until he meets the Sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost in thought

**Author's Note:**

> just want to point out that it is a RED Medic and a BLU Sniper, I didn't make that super clear in the story but more of hinted toward it so I figured I would make sure that was understood.

He nonchalantly walked at a brisk pace as he trailed behind the heavy. The blood splattered against his coat as people fell left and right. Normally when they were on such a rampage he felt excited, enthralled by the ferocity of the moment, lately though he hadn’t been feeling as up to the task.

“MEDIC!” They all cried. Again and again he wandered over, healed, then wandered to another person, healed them, it was too monotonous. In the end it was the same result. One team one an irrelevant battle that put no one in a better place than they already were. This wouldn’t be so bad if the people around him weren’t such buffoons. Some of them weren’t half bad; the only issue was that they were always in a drunken stupor making intelligent conversation highly unlikely.

He was going over this in his mind when he was suddenly startled.

_THUNK_ \- An arrow sank right into the heavy’s head making a sharp sound as it traveled all the way through and dropped to the ground.

“Vah-?”He looked around; there was obviously a sniper nearby. After a quick scan he saw her up in a tall building. “Hey! You! Loog over here! That’s vight!” Already in a bad mood that shot didn’t help.  He glared at her, but as they made eye contact his expression softened.

“Just doing my job, mate!” she replied as she waved, “I’ll let you go this time,” She smiled at him. He could swear she was blushing though it was hard to tell both due to distance and lighting. In an instant she was gone, off to some new hiding spot where she could snipe people without them taking notice of her.

“Vait!” He cried in vain. He was enthralled by her, he couldn’t figure out why but she was very intriguing. He had a new sense of what was going on now. He kept his eyes peeled for her hoping that there was a chance they’d cross paths again.

 

.               .               .

 

He arrived in the kitchen starved after a day of work. He glopped a meal of mash potatoes and turkey onto a cheap plastic plate. His mind was preoccupied with the Sniper girl. A viscous cycle of thinking of her then wondering why she was thinking of her went on in his head. The transaction they had wasn’t that exciting. The only unique thing was the politeness she showed. Was that it? Was it that he craved common courtesy? Or was it just that it was a change in pace? Why would th-

“Isn’t that right? Answer me when I talk to you soldier!” The Soldier’s voice boomed, interrupting his thought process.

The Medic glared, “I’m sorry, vat did you vant?”

“Oh come on, you didn’t miss my whole speech did you? I’m disappointed soldier.”

“Zat’s nice,” He grumbled in reply.

“Geeze, what crawled up your ass?” Scout bluntly inquired.

“Ah, I’m just preoccupied is all.”

“Here man, have a drink! It cures all problems!” Cried the Demoman with his generic cheerful attitude.

“Sure, Vhy not?” He took the cold beer from the Demoman’s grasp. He felt the cold condensation on his hands as he took a swig from the bottle.

“Cheers!” The Demoman gave a wide smile as an attempt to cheer up the medic.

“Ja, Cheers!” He smiled in return.

 

.               .               .

 

Over the course of the last few days Medic had seen the Sniper. She always shot everyone surrounding him. Apparently she was deliberately trying to avoid shooting him. This caused some alarm, but also intrigue. A couple times he caught her simply staring at him, he would say this as a bit unnerving but he realized he had done this once or twice as well. Almost every night he thought about her. Why would she do that? Did she think about him? Was she toying with him? Maybe he was just overthinking it.

“Medic?” The heavy looked behind him uncertainty. Again Medic had let his thoughts take over and keep him from doing his work. He hadn’t been using his weapons in the slightest and was trailing far behind.

“Oh- Sorry Heavy. I vas just-“

“Just heal!” He spat, clearly unhappy with how low his health was.

Medic quietly swore in return. He began healing just as he always did when the announcer interrupted with a confusing message.

“Due to technical issues the PRM or Pain Removal Machine is currently undergoing maintenance. Please be aware that you will now feel pain at 100%.”

“Vat? No, that’s not good,” He looked around nervously. Previously being shot in the head would only give a dull pain. No more pain than being punched. It still stung but without the PRM he would experience the full feel of every hand, arrow, or bullet that came in contact with him.

“Dat can’t be good,” The Heavy looked at medic with a distressed expression.

“I believe zat my ubercharge will mask all pain, otherwise I’m not sure how much you vill feel,” Medic replied trying to give the Heavy some comfort.

“Dat Is good I guess,” He replied “Let’s go.”

They cautiously continued deeper into the battle field. The inevitable soon happened as medic was shot in the arm and part of his chest, he was dangerously hurt.

“I need a helth vack!” He shouted.

“GO! I will be fine!” the Heavy replied.

The wounds stung like hell. He went into the nearest building but it was to no avail. Up the stairs he went. Each step felt like its own burden as he clambered up. He didn’t fully realize until now how excruciating painful being shot was.

 He got to the top to find a closed door. He placed his palm on the door and leaned causing it to loudly open. He was startled to see the sniper”

“Ficken (Fuck)!” He swore, “ Please, von’t shoot!” He put his hands up. He did not want to experience death at 100% pain levels.

“Drop your weapons!” She shouted. In reply he threw his weapons to the ground with fear clearly showing in his eyes.


	2. Let's do this again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is face to face with the Sniper who had been stuck in his head for days on end. things get interesting.

“Ha, I’m just messing with you, mate!” She gave him a warm smile. She strode away from the window closer to him. “You look pretty messed up.”

“Ja, scouts all over ze damn place”.

“Nasty buggers aint they? Damn hard to shoot”.

“Very True. On a separate note, not zat I don’t appreciate the hospitality vut vhy didn’t you shoot me?”

“I dunno, I guess I always kinda admired medics. It’s an important job that doesn’t get enough praise. I figured you could do with some hospitality. Not to mention it’s a nice change of pace”. He gave a wide smile in return to that comment.

“What? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing.” He waved his hand. The movement brought him back to the realization that his arm and chest were mangled. At this he winced and placed his arm over the damage.

“Did you want something for that?” She examined him as she spoke.

“Zat would just be lovely.”  At that she quickly strode over to a small pile of boxes. After a moment of digging she pulled out a med kit.

“Sorry but I don’t have the kind you drink. You have to manually apply this one.”

“Zat’s fine, It’s those cheap bastards who control what supplies we get anyvay.”

“I know, the drinking kind aren’t even that much more expensive. Hell they could just take it out of my paycheck. I make more than enough money as it is.” She walked next to him as she chattered. “Take off your coat and stuff.”

“V-Vat?” 

“I’ve gotta apply the bandages, it won’t work to well through clothing.”

“Oh, I just thought… _Ahem_ , Never mind,” He blushed at his own mistake. The Sniper looked at him both with amusement and surprise.

“You thought what?”

“Just the vay you said it.”

“I don’t think it was how I said it. You just have a dirty mind”.

“I do not! Vou said it that Vay on purpose!” He said indignantly. She began to laugh at him.

“Vat now?”

“It’s just how worked up you got,” She looked into his eyes, “You got very protective”.

“A man must protect his honor” He smirked, playing along with her.

“Well I hope it won’t hurt your honor if you let me put these bandages on you.”

“Let me get out my rule book,” He mocked her.

She grinned “Okay, okay. Let’s get these on you now”. He struggled his way out of his coat as he tried his hardest to not cause more pain than he was already in. He finally got the coat off only to realize he had to get his vest and his shirt off as well.

“Fancy outfit you have there” She closely examined him. Her eyes went up and down his body following every path they could.

“Zankyou?” He replied cautiously.  He suddenly became conscious of her appearance. He knew previously that she was good looking but up close he could really appreciate her. She had gorgeous curly hair, vivid blue eyes, and hourglass figure. She was not a dainty girl, not fat either. She had somewhat wide hips, well sculpted legs and bottom, and a large chest that was mostly hidden by her vest.

                The Sniper took note of his wandering eyes and decided he required a reminder of the much needed bandages. She placed her thumb in his shoulder wound and pushed lightly.

                “Ay!” He looked at her pitifully, “Vat vas that for?”

                “I’m still waiting for you to let me put these bandages on, you can’t keep me waiting for too long”.

                “Oh, sorry”, He managed to get his vest off and his shirt unbuttoned.

                “Here, you can leave the shirt on, just move it so I can see your shoulder,” He complied as he held the collar of his shirt over. She threw the end of his tie over his shoulder and unwrapped the first bandage. She gently placed it over the main wound on his shoulder. He could faintly feel her breath against his skin. He became more aware of just how close she was. She had just finished putting the last bandage on when she looked up at him. As their eyes met he felt his face get hot.

                She smiled again, this time it seemed more real, more warm. She let her hand drift from the bandage to his open chest. 

                She looked away, “Do you have many girls on your team?”

                He was surprised by this question. It was odd, out of the blue. “Ah not veally, we had a female Spy, and I’m not really sure avout Pyro…”

                “Do you know many girls outside of your team?” She looked up at him again now. Her face was bright red and her body was up against his.

                “I don’t veally get out as much as I should,” He said, unsure of how to answer. He looked away for a moment, confused and not understanding at all what she was hinting.

                She pressed her body even closer as she went up on her tippy toes. Her head tilted slightly to the right as she wrapped her lips around his. In response He put his hands up and attempted to take a step back, only to be stopped by a wall. She pulled back after realizing how tense he was.

                “I’m sorry I-“

                “No, Don’t Ve” His mind cleared, he felt ridiculous for not catching on sooner. He relaxed his shoulders and gripped her arms. This time he initiated the kiss. She closed her eyes and began to wrap he hands around him. She slid her left hand under his shirt and ran her right hand through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed harder. They went from passionate to ravenous in moments as they worked with one another. Medic moved down, eating away at her neck. She lifter her chin and let out a soft moan.  

                She pulled away, slowly she slid her vest off. She wasn’t in the mood for games, she wanted him _now_. She wan’ Her shirt was tight to her and it was clear to see she was very _excited_ about what was happening. She dropped her hat on the floor with a thud. Her hands gripped her shirt and she pulled it over her head. Her well sculpted body was shown even more so as she removed her bra.

                “Do you like what you see?” She was no longer oozing with her previous confidence as she spoke.

                Medic’s jaw hung slightly as he examined the woman that stood before him. It had been far too long since he had been intimate with a woman, it was hard enough as it was to find a decent picture of an attractive woman (Which was pretty surprising considering the number of men there were who would need such things).

                He swallowed, “Y- Yes, Definitely,” He ogled her with great detail.

                “I guess I didn’t really need to ask,” She gestured downward. He looked down, almost surprised. It was very clear he had an erection; he now became conscious of the pressure against his pants.

                “I’ll need to fix that won’t I?” She stepped toward him again and slid her hand partially down his pants. She caressed his chest with kisses as she toyed with his cock. She felt the bulge against her body, turning her on as she anticipated the upcoming event.  Medic tugged at her belt but his gloves prohibited him from doing much with it. She laughed at his attempt as she removed her hands from his pants. She took half a pace back to give herself space to unbuckle. Once that problem was resolved she went for his belt. Quickly it was undone, his pants and boxers were slid down to reveal the prize she so wanted.

                “Damn,” Her eyes widened, “I was not expecting something so… big,” She looked up at him. “Hope it fits,” She teased. He smiled in return.

She traced the tip of his cock with her finger. Her soft skin sent a tingle through his body as she massaged his most sensitive spot. He caressed her neck and pulled her closer. Medic took charge and put her against the wall in place of him. She stood on the tips of her toes and slid over his shaft. She squealed as it penetrated deeper, the tight fit was more than she had ever experienced. He let out a moan in response as they began to sway back in forth in rhythm with one another. The tightness lessened as she began to enjoy the feeling more and more. The cold rubber of gloves against her back contrasted with the warm feeling inside her making an odd yet surprisingly enjoyable sensation. She reached behind her and snatched his hand leading it down. He caught on much quicker to her (less than subtle) hints this time than the last. He began to massage her in combination with the other movements. The sensations mixed to create an epitome of pleasure for the Sniper. Medic himself was enjoying himself. The warm feeling a woman gave was far better than the lonely options he had before.

                He groped her chest, unsure of her reaction he looked down. She had bit her lip in response, her eyes remained shut. _That seems good_ He thought, quickly he forgot about it though as he felt himself readying to finish. He strained, He couldn’t finish before her. That’s just not how it works. He focused on making her ready. His pace quickened, his hand massaged her in an intricate pattern. She let out a yelp and opened her eyes, surprised at his sudden ferocity. She smiled deviously as she braced herself, moaning at the new pace. She clawed at his back as her moans became screams of ecstasy. Medic winced at the pain but as he felt blood draw and ooze down his back he found himself enjoying the feeling of her nails.

                Finally she felt her body shiver. She moaned uncontrollably for a few seconds as medic follow shortly after. 

                She let herself slide down the wall, her breath was heavy and her muscles sore from being tense for so long. Medic sat next to her, catching his breath as well. He slid his hand over to hers, she looked at him to see he was giving a weak smile. She gave a wide smile in return.

                “Wonderful work doctor,” She gripped his hand firmly, “Do you think me might be able to do this again sometime?”

                He was taken aback at this comment. They were on separate teams, if anyone found out they would both be fire. Though he didn’t really care for his job anymore there weren’t many jobs a man like him could get.

                He knew the decision he would make from the start.

“Vhy, yes, of course! I’d be happy too!” He realized after he spoke that he was over enthusiastic. He sounded too desperate.

She seemed unfazed by this though, “Glad to hear it. Now, you have some team mates you need to heal, get yourself cleaned up,” She stood up and began to re-dress herself, Medic followed in her footsteps.

He slipped his coat on, unsure of what to do he placed his hand on the doorknob. The Sniper, of whom had gone straight back to shooting looked up.

“Oh, wait!” She went over to him and gave him a passionate kiss goodbye. She looked up at him, “Make sure we meet again, okay?”

“Ja,” He ran his hand through her hair, “I vill,” At that he left her, an uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

Where was this going to go?


End file.
